


Seasons Change

by DankGoon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Flashbacks, Jealousy, Minor canon divergence, Nobility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Power Couple, Probably OOC-ness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Tension, dont worry about it, i dont know what im doing, reader loosely based off of an oc, silliness, strangers to enemies to lovers ish, trashbin of headcanons, un-betaed, unknown identities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DankGoon/pseuds/DankGoon
Summary: Witty, assertive, and strong-willed. Even infuriating, sometimes.You’re nothing like her.And too much like the him that he used to be―the him that he lost.Yet there is method to your ways, wisdom in your words, and reason behind your actions.And he envies you for it all.
Relationships: Kuchiki Byakuya/Kuchiki Hisana, Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 100





	1. Thornapple

**Author's Note:**

> First work woohoo!

\- Disguise -

They always say that the sky is a different color when viewed from the Kidō Corps Watch Tower. It’s dark and gloomy just before the first ray of sunlight hits, scorching the clouds’ edges a deep crimson. The darkness before the light signals the start of the daily duties at the Kidō Corps, and before long the tower will be bustling with energy.

For now, all is quiet.

As you stare out across the blackened sky from the tower rooftop, you think to yourself that this is _the one_ : the time you’ll finally get to capture the transition from darkness to light for your own eyes. 

A bell goes off in the tower. It’s a deep, hollow sound that reminds you of the ceremonial bells at home. You close your eyes for a moment, engrossed in the comfort of familiarity and embrace the cool morning breeze. Yet when you open them again, after only a brief moment, the sky has been lit by the peeking sun. You slump your shoulders and sigh.

Then, you hear the voices below.

“What do you mean, she’s in the office?! There’s nobody here!”

“B-but I saw her come in a few minutes ago…”

“Damn, she fooled us again!”

As soon as you hear the commotion coming of footsteps and shouts, you immediately crawl to your feet in the quietest way you can manage. The roof’s tiles make it rather difficult to do so. _Best get away before they_ ―

“There she is! Quick!”

The familiar male voice from behind belongs to _Sakashita Jun_ , your second-in-command. _So they’re here already_. Your lips grimace in annoyance. “Tch.” A few more shouts and footsteps approach from below as your men climb and scramble to the roof, though just as they arrive you jump off, your teeth bared anxiously.

“ _Bakudō #4: Hainawa!_ ”

“ _Bakudō #9: Hōrin!_ ”

“ _Bakudō #9: Geki!_ ”

You don’t even look back as their voices call out, summoning various _kidō_ spells against you. Beams of energy―yellow, orange, and red―shoot towards where you stood just a moment ago while you drop, the spells flying over your head and missing by an inch. “Hah! It’ll be another thousand years before you can hit _me_ with those!” You can’t help but laugh out cheerfully at their futile efforts of catching you, most of your voice drowned out by the whipping air around you. 

Although the fall distance is quite huge, you land perfectly on the polished ground of the _Seireitei_ in a firm crouch, barely lifting a small circle of dust around you. You stand and dust off the sleeves of your _shinigami_ uniform, which are puffed up by the air.

“Later, nerds!” You crane your head back to blow a raspberry at the rooftop of the tower, though you doubt they can hear you from all the way down here. Their tiny heads retract from the edge, and your mind fills in the gap of what must be their curses. Jun, especially.

You make a run for it before they can even begin the chase in the vast Seireitei.

Now, you don’t consider yourself a particularly insubordinate person, but the daily tasks at the Kidō Corps are just _so damn_ _boring_ that you can hardly bear to even think about spending another day confined to that claustrophobic office, doing nothing but paperwork. The days have been calm in recent years, and while that’s certainly a good thing, you can’t imagine that anyone in a respectable military would _not_ get bored of such a situation. You’ve completed all of the necessary tasks for the last two weeks! Can’t they cut you some slack for a few days?

Ever since you took over the operations of the Kidō Corps some decades ago as the _Grand Kidō Chief_ and the _Kidō Corps Commander_ , this farce has been something of a routine to you. You’re a hard worker―sometimes―and every once in a while you muster up the determination that you _will not sit today_ , and lead your men on a wild goose chase across Seireitei. They’re not usually amused by this, but you’re the big boss around and there’s not much they can do but try to reel you back.

 _Besides_ , you’d argue, this is an excellent way of keeping your subordinates on their toes and practicing their skills during times of peace. You could swear that their reaction times have significantly shortened ever since you began pulling these escapes. And just look at that casting speed! You wipe a figurative tear from your eye and take a turn at a random corner.

Even though you’ve been in the Kidō Corps for a century, you don’t really keep track of where you go. In the past, you haven’t been able to make it very far beyond the perimeters of your organization before either getting caught or summoned back for legitimate duty. And since practically all of your duties only require you to be in one of two locations―the watch tower or the _Senkaimon_ ―you actually haven’t travelled to many places in the large, circular Court. You don’t even know half of the _Gotei 13_ ’s Captain names! Today, however, _looks like a good day for exploring_. 

You glance backwards at the tower, decide that it’s still not far enough, and _shunpo_ a few blocks in another direction to put some more distance, and then again in a different direction as you conceal your _reiatsu_. 

_This should fool them for a little bit_. You snicker at the thought, and keep running.

―

“Ah! I’m so hungry...”

After some time on the run― _how long has it been, hours?!_ ―you’re rather out of breath, and the hunger in your stomach is finally making itself known. You clutch it and grumble softly. There’s more people on the streets now, mostly other _shinigami_ , and if your fellows are to ask them about your whereabouts you’d be given a hard time to keep running. _If only I thought of a disguise!_

You _are_ , however, wise enough to have brought a snack with you. Two rice balls, stuffed conveniently against your chest underneath your shirt. It’s _definitely_ not to compensate for anything. Keeps them nice and warm, though.

Instead of curling up in a corner to eat your lunch depressedly, you opt for a comfortable spot on a nearby rooftop where you can bask in the sun. It’s such a lovely day outside, after all. Plus, you have a much better view up here, so if your subordinates are to approach you can easily spot them while you rest.

The tiles upon which you sit are a warm, golden color, and look rather lavish against the―pardon you―lame white paint of the walls. The majority of Seireitei is quite monochrome; the shinigami uniform is a fair testament of this, and even for yourself the only splash of color is the small knot in red string tied in the center of your _obi_ sash.

You miss the gorgeous robes of unwed aristocracy.

“Oi, what the hell are you doing up there?!” Someone shouts in your direction just as you barely finish one of your rice balls. You turn and look down to see a man with bright red hair in a spiky ponytail. He looks irritated.

“I’m eating, can’t you see?” You reply as-a-matter-of-fact-ly, and wave your second rice ball at him. This seems to make him more angry.

“You can’t eat up there―this is the barracks, not some lunch location!” He yells back, frowning. “Get down here immediately and report your Division!” He obviously doesn’t recognize you, which is normal. Not many people in the Gotei 13 know who you are, just as you don’t know them.

“What, no!” You object, putting your rice ball away. “You have no right to question me, and I’m not even breaking any rules!” Unless, of course, there’s a written rule in the shinigami handbook that clearly states ‘ _one is not to eat while on top of building roofs_ ’. You haven’t read the thing―does it even exist?

He bares his teeth and rolls up his sleeves threateningly. “Don’t make me drag you down by force, you brat!”

Your temper rises. “Who are you calling a brat?!” You hop to your feet, shaking a fist agitatedly. “You chili-pineapple-head!”

“What’d ya call me?!” He hisses, then proceeds to jump onto the same roof as you.

 _Okay, maybe provoking him was a bad idea…_ Although there’s no weapon on him, as per the legitimate non-wartime regulations of the Gotei 13, he’s definitely advancing with the intent of a fight. 

“ _Bakudō #21: Sekienton!_ ” You immediately call, drawing on your spiritual power and placing your hands on the beam of the roof. Instantly, a large puff of red smoke erupts from your hands, engulfing the area. 

The man shouts incoherently, and you hear him tripping and falling, followed by the sound of something dropping to the ground and breaking. You glance down, and see a few shattered tiles on the floor. _Shit!_ “Look what you did!” He growls despite his coughs, but sounds rather nervous himself.

“Hey, you’re the one who fell on it!” You retort through the smoke, covering your face. At the same time, you jump back and off the beam, landing on the roof of the building across. “Kiss my butt, red-pepper-man!” You taunt, and hop to the ground before continuing running. 

Behind you, you hear the man’s voice grow increasingly small as you turn a corner, “Hey, get back here!” You choose to blissfully ignore him and keep going forward.

Unfortunately, you can’t afford to stop moving; even with that tiny spell you’d cast, you’re sure that your searching subordinates will be able to locate you, even though you’ve once again concealed your spiritual pressure. In fact, you can already sense their presence gathering this way.

You glance behind you as you run, and not seeing nor hearing them anymore you breathe out in slight relief. “Good, I think I’ve lost hi―ouch!” As you mumble to yourself, you fail to notice someone exiting a door and run into them at full speed! The force of the impact makes you bounce off the person, and you hiss as the solid floor kisses your derriere. “Ow, ow, ow, ow!”

A mere grunt comes from the person along with the sound of a sandal rub against the ground tile. “Watch where you’re going.” The voice is distinctly male, deep and stoic. 

You look up to see a man, steel eyes cold and reflecting the slightest hint of annoyance mixed with surprise. He’s tall, slim, and elegantly beautiful, with long black hair and dressed in shinigami garb without a single wrinkle. Save for the one you just made, perhaps. You can’t help but gape your mouth in admiration: what a handsome man!

Feeling his gaze grow somewhat impatient, you’re reminded of your current situation. “I’m so sorry, mister!” You blurt out, quickly hopping to your feet and bowing in apology. “I was in a hurry and wasn’t looking―please forgive me!” As opposed to your attitude towards the red-haired man earlier, you put on your best behavior as you’re at fault here. Besides, that other guy _did_ pick on you first. Better to act nice than not so you can get off the hook easier!

The man seems to completely ignore your apologies, and narrows his eyes slightly as he scrutinizes your face. “I have never seen you around before; which Division are you from?”

You almost sweatdrop. Why are these people all asking the same question? “Well, that’s…” You don’t really want to tell him you’re from the Kidō Corps, in case he sees you in the future again and just goes straight to report you to your organization. _Somehow he looks like the type to do that…_ Besides, you’re not _technically_ in any such Division that he must surely mean… 

“There!” 

You suddenly hear the slightly distant voice of _Arakawa Kensuke_ , one of your subordinates, from behind. You flinch and turn your head in shock to the source, but see no one. 

“I heard her voice over there!”

 _Crap!_ You quickly turn back to the stranger, whose expression harbors no change whatsoever. “Sorry, gotta go!” You say, preparing to run off again, but before that, “Ah, if anyone asks you about me, just say you have no idea! Bye now!” With a hopeful grin, you glance back at him, and shunpo into the distance, disappearing within seconds.

 _Somehow_ , you know he’s going to tattle on you.

He looks like the type, anyway.


	2. Camillia

\- Excellence -

 _Kuchiki Byakuya_ doesn’t know what’s gotten into him.

On a typical day, he’s usually quite alert and awake throughout the hours. But for some reason unknown to him, he’s been feeling slightly drowsy since morning, and hasn’t been able to retain his usual level of focus. His handwriting feels a little sloppy, his ink is grainy, and the normally neatly-stacked paperwork has corners poking out. Even _Abarai Renji_ seems to have noticed, and brings him a cup of tea upon return from earlier tasks.

“May I take these reports, Captain? I’ve finished the ones you gave me yesterday,” Renji asks, quickly supplementing himself with a reason for his request. 

Of course, he would never _outrightedly_ ask whether his superior was feeling under the weather―the mere assumption of him being unwell is an offense―but he would do what’s necessary to take some load off of his Captain’s shoulders. It’s what's expected of him, after all.

Byakuya nods, “Very well.” Certainly, he understands and is rather pleased with the Lieutenant’s actions, and the latter looks relieved. 

He barely pauses signing the papers on the desk before him as Renji exits, and finally takes a sip of the tea. It’s a little too hot, which makes the taste slightly more bitter than what Byakuya would prefer, but coming out of a commoner’s hands this is already quite decent.

He narrows his eyes. _A commoner_ … 

He’s not discriminatory against them, although certainly pays less attention to their behavior and is much less critical. They just don’t live in the same world as nobles such as he, and many things cannot be changed because of that difference in nature and status. A quiet sigh leaves him.

Was _Hisana_ different?

At all?

The silence in the room suddenly becomes solemn, and Byakuya feels his eyelids get heavier. His thoughts leave his mind exhausted, and it’s reflected in the rest of his body too. Seeing that there are but two stacks of paperwork remaining on his desk―less than usual, thanks to Renji―he stops resisting the urge to sleep. 

Removing the _kenseikan_ from his hair and scarf from his neck, the man vacates a small area on the desk and rests his head gently against his crossed arms. He doesn’t do this often, if ever at all, so this setup will have to do. He doesn’t plan on staying asleep for long, either. 

His eyes flutter shut, and slumber soon takes over.

Byakuya dreams.

-

He strolls in the hallways that surround the beautiful, carefully-crafted gardens in the _Kuchiki Manor_. The sunlight on the lush grass turns the landscape particularly vibrant, contrasting the blooming flowers to create a vivid scenery. The red maple leaves, fluttering in the breeze, look especially elegant. He catches one delicately between thumb and forefinger, then watches as it flies away.

But it’s summer.

The landscape shifts, and snow covers everything. Heavy white flakes dance in tandem with the slender maple leaves, and he is mesmerized.

A light laugh sounds next to him. Feminine and cheerful. Captivating. 

He turns.

-

Byakuya wakes, dark eyes blinking away the sleep. He slowly lifts his head, attempting to find purchase from his strange, fleeting dream, but discovers none. For a brief moment, Hisana is forgotten, but he soon finds himself wondering if that woman was her. 

No, in all his previous dreams of her, she always showed her face unabashedly. Smiled at him warmly.

Those were the days he’d missed her most―his mind couldn’t bear to accept being apart forever.

Such dreams have become more and more scarce over the years. And no matter how much he tries to deny it, she has long since begun to slip from his mind, her presence forgotten by his clan.

 _They_ have good reason to; _he_ has no excuse. Byakuya can’t help but feel like he’s betraying her.

Dismissing the thoughts forcefully, he glances at the clock on the wall. It seems that he’s only been asleep for twenty or so minutes, though it’s past noon and his stomach feels empty. His bento is in the communal kitchen of the 6th Division Barracks, and he has to go get it himself.

As he reaches for his kenseikan, Byakuya is displeased to see a few black specks on the otherwise pristine headpiece. _Ink?_ He’s disappointed with himself, making a careless mess like this. Wiping it with his finger doesn’t do anything; the ink has dried.

He sighs, but then remembers that there are some cleaning supplies in the storage room behind. He would have to go outside first, though there was no way he could wear the headpiece now that it’s dirty.

He forsakes the scarf as well, and gets up, walking to the exit.

He didn’t expect to be _literally_ run into the moment he steps out of the building, though thanks to quick reflexes keeps his balance despite the suddenness. His men are usually better-behaved than this. Whoever it is must have a death wish.

It’s a girl, it seems, though Byakuya is distinctly aware of never having seen the woman before. She appears young, perhaps some years younger than himself. A large bead of a pale greenish hue dangles from a lock of her hair. Her garb is unfamiliar―a wide _obi_ at her waist instead of the typical sash, and outside of her shinigami uniform is a black cloak of sorts. Her smaller frame is rather crumpled by her fall, and the disheveled hair makes her look positively ridiculous. Otherwise, there’s something strange about her that he’s not quite sure of, or rather, cares nothing for. 

The girl stands, and despite her form is surprisingly tall. She apologizes profusely after staring at him rather brazenly, and Byakuya’s eyes narrow. Does she not know who he is? Shocking, truly. 

Although to argue in her right, he’s not wearing anything identifiable―his noble accessories and his _haori_ are left in the office.

“ _I have never seen you around before; which Division are you from?_ ” He demands. A reprimand is well-deserved, but Byakuya himself has no authority to punish another Division’s subordinate; her superior will have to do it themselves. He is above certain that she isn’t from his squad.

The woman appears to find his question rather difficult to answer, and stumbles suspiciously for a reply. Certainly she must understand the intent behind his inquiry, otherwise would not be making such a fool of herself.

Conveniently, just before Byakuya could pull out his authoritative tone, people talking from the next corridor catches both their attention. The woman visibly flinches, and quickly excuses herself. Before he could say anything in reaction however, she disappears from view at a speed even he could find remarkable, and can’t help but look in her trail. He hardly expected someone so unaware to be _this_ practiced in the art of footwork, or in this case, escape.

An officer of the _Onmitsukidō_ , perhaps?

There’s something peculiar about her behavior. Something that makes him feel… nostalgic.

His thoughts are intruded on by the male voices approaching. A small group of them―four figures―appear from the other end of the street and run in his direction. Byakuya recognizes their attire immediately: black uniform, plain sandals, and a white headwrap and mask that drape past their loins.

The Kidō Corps.

They slow down as they get closer, saluting him respectfully. “Captain Kuchiki,” the one in front greets, presumably their leader. 

Even _they_ are able to identify him; that woman must have been living under a rock.

Byakuya acknowledges them. “What business does the Kidō Corps have with my Division?” He then asks, genuinely perplexed but not showing it. He can’t recall assigning any of his men to duties pertaining to this rather elusive organization. Perhaps it has something to do with the strange girl, seeing as she ran away as soon as they were heard.

The leader pauses. “Please pardon my bluntness, sir. Have you seen a woman around here―about this tall,” he goes on to roughly describe her appearance, and Byakuya feels that he was right.

But what could she have done to motivate these men to pursue her until here? Perhaps he’s imagining things, but the hooded man sounded… embarrassed? Actually, scratch that; he’s not very interested, Byakuya convinces himself.

“Yes,” he answers plainly. “She went that way, and specifically instructed me to not tell if she’s to be asked for.” He points in the direction that the woman went, though she is now long gone. 

He may not be interested in what affairs she may have with these people, but seeing that they’re in quite a hurry to find her, Byakuya feels obligated to prepare for the worst-case scenario that she may be an offender on the run. Catching her, however, is really none of his business, and it even appears that these men wish to keep it that way. Their widened eyes suggest to a gesture that he’s seen Renji perform many times: a facepalm.

“You have our deepest gratitude, Captain Kuchiki. Please excuse us,” the man replies, sounding genuinely relieved. 

Byakuya allows them to take their leave and continue their chase, presumably, and as he steps forward his sandal makes contact with something. He looks down to see a paper pouch. He bends over to pick it up, and in the process reveals yet another item underneath. 

Inside the pouch is a single, ordinary rice ball, but his attention is caught by the small wooden badge on the floor.

It has the inked carving of a circle with three horns pointing outwards. If he’s not mistaken, it’s the insignia of the Kidō Corps. 

_Strange_ , none of the four men have stepped this close to him; it must have fallen out from the earlier girl’s pockets when she ran into him.

Inevitably curious, Byakuya turns the badge over.

Inscribed in black ink is your first name.


	3. Delphinium

\- Attachment -

You can’t believe yourself.

For the third time this morning, you pat yourself thoroughly for any sign of your Kidō Corps identification badge, but find no purchase. You’re near certain that you had it with you the previous day, when you ditched work to goof off in Seireitei. 

Your frustration doesn’t go unnoticed by the other members of your supervision, or lack thereof.

“Something the matter, Commander?” Jun asks, a sickeningly sweet smile on his lips as he looks up from his paperwork. Though sweet, to you it sounded smug in reminiscence of your men’s success in capturing you. 

Nothing wrong with the lad though; handsome, kind, and ever-so helpful around the office. His gentle behavior can be a little overwhelming, though. That smile is also almost plastered to his delicate face, which freaks you out sometimes. However, you do like and trust him very much, and he’s certainly proven himself quite capable in Kidō: his expertise in  _ Bakudō _ balances out quite well your own proficiency with  _ Hadō _ . His skills are still not quick enough to catch  _ you _ , though.

“Uh,” you begin, searching the drawers of your large desk again. It’s somewhat embarrassing to admit that you’ve lost such a valuable piece of identification, but you can confide in Jun. “I can’t find my badge.” As you speak, you reach the conclusion that you must have lost it outside the building. Maybe you dropped it while you were eating lunch on the roof...

His eyebrows are raised beneath his bangs. “That’s no good, Commander. Perhaps it’s misplaced in the office somewhere?” He gets up from his seat and readies to search about the room, but you stop him with a hand.

“I think… I have an idea of where it might be,” you tell him, furrowing your brows slightly. 

Maybe you can trap the red-haired man from yesterday and interrogate him about your badge. Or maybe the man you saw afterwards. Compared to the former, he definitely reminds you of the type to bring the badge back to the Kidō Corps if only just to see you get disciplined. 

Tough luck with that one.

Jun merely blinks at you, and then creases his eyes as he continues smiling understandingly. Sometimes he’s too smart for his own good.

When it’s almost lunchtime, you finish your food quickly, and take an opportunity to jump out the tower window when Jun isn’t looking. You don’t glance back, and miss the slight shake of his head as he turns back to your empty desk.

It takes you some time to locate the area where you’d first had human interaction yesterday, especially since you have no idea which Division it was. You only find it when you peek around the corner and spot the red-haired man talking to a few others. He looks to be… giving orders? A few of the men leave the vicinity to carry out whatever task they’re given, but he’s still got a small entourage and you curse to yourself.  _ I’ll have to wait until they’re gone, too _ .

Sneakily, you follow him and his friends, hiding behind corners and pillars when their faces are even slightly turned your way. If only you could…

A voice calls your name from behind, and you freeze before turning your head to the source with wide eyes. 

To your surprise, it’s the handsome dark-haired man you ran into, standing in the clearing. He’s looking straight at you, leaving no room for you to guess that he’s addressing anyone else. 

The midday sun casts a divine golden splash to his fair cheekbones, and for a second it’s as if you’re blinded by his radiance. In that instant, you feel something tug at the back of your mind―is it familiarity? Nostalgia? Déjà vu?

His silence dispels all illusion.

Impossible.

“H-how do you know my name?” You attempt, furrowing your brows.  _ That’s not good _ .

“The Kidō Corps,” the man reaches into his sleeve, and pulls out a small badge.  _ Your  _ badge.  _ Of course _ . “This is what you’re looking for?” His emotionless tone almost sounds taunting, and his question is more of a statement. 

You can’t say you like his attitude very much, and would rather be out of here sooner than later.

“That would be me. Can I please have that back?” You get straight to the point, though even before you asked you had a feeling that it won’t be as easy as that.

“No.”

But you’re prepared, and as soon as the word leaves his mouth your feet shuffle, using shunpo to dash to his side and swiping at his hand. 

_ Don’t mind if I do! _

The man, however, surprises you by retracting his hand  _ juuust _ before your fingers touch it. Your eyes widen, but you’re not disheartened, and you lift your hand, open your mouth to cha―

“ _ Bakudō #1: Sai _ .”

Even before you can speak, your arms twist and fold against your will with your wrists bound together behind your back. You nearly trip on your own feet from the sudden action. “Hey! Not fair!” You yelp, though keeping your voice relatively low so as not to attract unnecessary attention from the others. 

That red-head-and-company can’t be far from here, and honestly the situation would be much less embarrassing without them. You hunch over, trying to break out of the spell, but the man’s control is quite substantial, if you may say so yourself.

How did he predict your actions, anyway?

“You used shunpo to get away yesterday,” the man says placidly, as if reading your mind―or your expression. “And you’re in the Kidō Corps; this is perfectly fair.”

You grind your teeth in annoyance. You had no idea he’d try you like this! The nerve! “Well thanks for being generous enough to tell me my mistakes.” 

The man doesn’t react to your words, and with his fingers pointed at you to maintain the spell he seems to be waiting. Somehow his handsome face isn’t so pleasing to look at anymore.

You sigh and relent. It’s not like you could fight him here, anyway―though you reckon he’s lucky that you’re feeling civil. He also looks like he might have a few tricks up his sleeve. “Look, you have no use for the badge, right? Just give it back and I’ll be on my way.”  _ And I’m definitely avoiding this place from now on _ .

His head tilts half a degree, the most movement in his composure you’ve seen yet. You take the tiny gesture as one of inquiry, or perhaps curiosity. “And why should I?”

Despite your bound wrists, your shoulders slump in defeat. “What do you want, then?”

There’s a pause, and for a second you’re worried that he’s simply  _ dead set _ on not returning your badge. Just as you’re beginning to contemplate using brute force to retrieve it, he looks away and into the distance. “Renji says you broke something here yesterday. Repair it, and you will have it back.”

You’re dumbfounded, even more so by his totally neutral expression. “That’s it?”  _ Why not just fix it yourself? _ You stop yourself before you can spew it out, lest he changes his mind and gives you some impossible task instead. 

_ Wait a minute _ , has he just been waiting for you to show up until now? Was he going to  _ never  _ repair it if you never came back? And on that note, he didn’t even report your actions to the Kidō Corps, contrary to what you first believed. 

Something’s fishy… but you don’t know what it is. 

“Uh, I mean, I don’t remember what I broke and where…” Nonetheless, you’re not about to contend the fact that the  _ red-head _ , presumably this ‘Renji’, broke the tiles and not you. It would just bring additional trouble.

“Roof tiles, from the building behind this one.” The man puts your badge away and lowers his other hand, and you immediately take the opportunity to break free of his spell. He stares at you motionlessly, icy gaze challenging you to make a move. 

You’re not  _ that _ dumb; you know by now he’s not to be underestimated. 

There’s a brief moment resembling a staredown, and once again you relent.

“Fine―I’ll see what I can do.” Before he turns however, you cross your arms and raise a brow. “How am I going to make sure you see my repairs? What’s your name, anyway?” You ask, smiling in an attempt to be friendly. 

It doesn’t seem to have any effect on him, as he simply looks at you and walks away.

You stand in place and pout.  _ Rude _ . 


	4. Maple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall are staying safe out there-
> 
> school got a bit hectic but ya boi is back at it again top kek  
> there is a plot i swear  
> also im running out of prewritten material send help-

\- Change -

It’s the next day when Byakuya sees you again. 

As with the previous days, he keeps his noble accessories away when anticipating your arrival. Why? He's not entirely sure. Agreeably, you’re certainly physically very attractive, but that can’t be enough reason to alter his behavior in the slightest bit.

Perhaps it’s something about the way you addressed him so casually that allows him a brief glimpse of a life on the other side―a tiny universe where he's not nobility.

A universe that only Hisana was able to make him see. Yearn for. 

Yes, the normalcy of it all makes him feel nostalgic. But the past cannot be returned to.

And that’s the reason it’s so cherished.

The sound of clattering outside his office is abrupt, and Byakuya glances out the window. It seems to be a view of the wrong side, and he quietly slides his door open to look in the other direction.

There you are, under the eaves of the building across the clearing with your back towards him as you crawl to your feet in recovery from your fall. The shattered mess of broken ceramics next to you says it all about the situation, and you grumble something inaudible while rubbing your bum.

It’s a sight he never expected―nor wanted―to see.

As you reach high above your head in a second attempt to move a tile back in its place, Byakuya has an epiphany―you’re so tall because of the sandals you wear: _tengu geta_ , wooden with a large single prong in the middle, as opposed to the thin, straw sandals of everyone else. Unconventional, and he can’t help but think that he has seen them somewhere…

“What are you doing?” He asks, catching your attention instantly.

You nearly drop what you’re holding from his sudden voice, and sigh in relief once you catch it soundly after juggling it around.

“I’m replacing the broken tiles!” You reply with high spirits, and quickly jam the darned thing against the fresh cement you’d applied earlier―you’re just about finished. You’d found the replacements in the Kidō Corps storage room, and are quite pleased with how efficient you have been.

There’s a pause of silence, and you turn back to the man questioningly, finding him staring up at where the repairs have been done.

“The color isn’t the same,” he points out flatly without averting his gaze. 

It’s true―the ones you’ve brought from the Kidō Corps are distinctly brown against the orange tone of the array of local tiles. It’s rather ugly, to be honest.

You shrug your shoulders. “That’s the best I could find!” You then scratch your neck sheepishly. “I guess we just have different color schemes?” 

The man looks unconvinced, so you attempt your way with a friendly smile.

He finally sighs. “It will do for now.” At your expectant stare, he turns his gaze down at the pile of fragments around you.

You groan exasperatedly. “Come on, I’ve put so much work into it already!” But his gaze is decidedly unmoved, so you pout and roll your eyes, throw a mental tantrum, and pick up your supplies and clean up the trash. “Happy?”

You catch the slightest sign of relaxation in his brow muscles. _What a child_.

As he reaches into his sleeve, you practically dash to him, halting before another potential collision. Expectantly, he shows barely any acknowledgement to your approach in the form of a glance, and holds out your badge. You reach for it tentatively, and once certain he’s not pulling some trick, you take it and stuff it securely under your obi.

“Don’t be causing any more trouble around here.”

“I won’t,” you reply with a tiny smile. Then, you reach into your sleeve and pull out a small item wrapped in thin, colorful paper. It sits in the center of your palm effortlessly as you reach it out to him. “My mother says that men who don’t smile need something sweet to eat―so have a candy.”

Impassive steel eyes stare at you blankly in silence, and you almost feel like a fool under his scrutiny. Maybe he thinks you're mocking him or something, but there's no way of telling, what with that totally expressionless expression of his. Yet instead of backing down, you retract your smile and hold your chin high, meeting his stone gaze with a vigor of your own.

The scene would be laughable, if not for the soundless tension of a battle of sheer will.

Honestly, you don’t even know what has overcome you to partake in something as silly as a staring contest.

After what felt like a _really_ long time, the man before you shifts his gaze to your hand, and reaches out his own next to yours. Like he doesn’t want to risk physical contact. Avoiding the plague or the sort.

You resist the urge to roll your eyes.

_Is this a joke?_

Almost in robotic fashion, you turn your hand and let the candy roll into his palm. It’s as though you’ve reached some sort of mental mutual agreement, and you consider that perhaps you’ve achieved a new level of spiritual ascension. Zen. 

The whole act is absolutely theatrical.

A bit uncomprehending but nonetheless pleased, you allow a pompous grin to your lips. “Smile more, mister. Goodbye, now.”

And just like that, you disappear from his sight.

―

Byakuya feels a little lightheaded. What in the world just occurred before his eyes? Whatever it was, it’s making him nauseous. He can hardly believe himself.

How could he, _Kuchiki Byakuya_ , of all people, fall victim to the childish trick of a mere commoner? Bend him to her whim over a simple phrase.

 _Smile more_.

He brings his hand to his lips, barely brushing the fingertips against them. Can he?

His memory briefly flashes back to Hisana. Not that she had ever uttered anything remotely close to those words―how could she dare? Instead, it was a lingering sentiment that he would have liked to see more of _her_ brilliant smile throughout the days they had spent together. 

And neither could he voice his wish to her.

Thinking back, he would be delusional to disbelieve that they had grown apart during their marriage. No doubt they loved each other until her passing, but there were some things even love couldn’t make up for.

Byakuya shuts his eyes.

The Kuchiki Clan was a cage for her. A conservatory to house a wild flower plucked from the meadows. Beautiful, but wilting from the moment she left it.

But he refuses to believe that the clan was right about her. _Is_ right.

When he glances down at the small candy in his hand, for a moment the thoughts leave him. The wrapper has colorful patterns that distract his mind and, though meaningless, allude to the prospect that the contents could be quite tasty.

He doesn’t intend on eating it, as sweets aren’t his preferred snacks. Yet the gift tickles something in his chest. It is not unpleasant.

Byakuya slides the candy away in his sleeve, and strolls over to where the roof repairs have been made.

The fix is rather crude, but acceptable for the time being. _Additional work will have to be done_ , he muses, resisting the juvenile urge to grimace at the hideous mismatch of colors.

A gentle breeze brushes his silky hair, and from the corner of his eye a light shadow flutters by. Byakuya catches it delicately between his fingers, and déjà vu strikes him through the haze.

It’s a slender maple leaf.

―

“Commander,” Jun greets, returning to your office from a task you’d assigned him earlier. 

Ever since your previous escape, your men have been much more vigilant to make sure you don’t run off, so for the past few days―or has it been weeks?―you’ve been sitting around the office to work on routine tasks and paperwork. For anything that required supervision, your Vice-Commander was deployed on your orders. You’ve just about had enough fun running around, too.

You look up from your desk to meet his gaze, and raise a brow at his somewhat concerned look. Your mouth opens to ask about it, but as he steps aside to make way at the entrance your expression hardens.

In the doorway is a man dressed in black and dark blue garbs. His tengu geta make it so that his head almost touches the top of the entrance, and his tall _eboshi_ hat certainly isn’t going to make it through without him bowing his head. He wears an approachable but passive expression, lips adorned with a vertical scar on the right side, giving his smile a rather sinister touch despite his otherwise benign features.

“ _Shinobu_ ,” you greet him, voice firm yet with a hint of surprise. You definitely are not expecting his visit.

“ _Milady_ ,” Shinobu bows respectfully, not stepping into the room. “Lord _Sōbei_ requests your audience at the manor this evening.”


	5. Tansy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> headcanons rollin in and shits about to go down
> 
> byakuya isnt in this one but i hope it gives some background on what is going on lol

\- War -

Normally, your evenings are simply spent at the barracks of the Kidō Corps, and even on your off-days you’re typically rested there as opposed to home. It’s not that you hate the place or your family or anything like that―in fact, it’s quite the contrary: you love your family and the estate. 

Rather, there is a great sense of shame―the worst kind: undeserved―that washes over you each time you return. The way that your kinsmen look at you and speak of you.

You hate it.

However, if it’s the Clan Head _personally_ requesting you to return and sending his right-hand man to come fetch you, you can’t turn him down.

It’s part of your duty as a Lady of the _Tamahashi Clan_ , one of the Great Noble Houses.

Without the slightest hint of resistance from you, Shinobu leads you out of the barracks and onto a small carriage that’s lifted by four men in identical uniforms. The bright red of the carriage beams contrasts beautifully against the heavy white silk that’s draped around the sitting box, and chimes along the top ring crisply as the carriage lifts off the ground and begins moving. No words are exchanged during the trip, and respectfully so as to not disturb your thoughts, which are preoccupied with guesses as to the reason for such a formal summoning.

You've tried to question Shinobu upon meeting at your office, but he’s managed to keep his lips sealed tight. That act alone meant something. _A personal matter_. A shiver runs down your spine at the thought.

But you can’t run forever.

―

It’s not often that you find yourself at home.

Not ever since _that_ event, anyway.

First is the change in scenery. From the crowded buildings of the military supercenter to broad, empty streets lined with noble estates, a breeze of silence brushes past.

Then comes the bridge, carved from pristine white rock and without a speck of dust to be seen. A shallow stream runs below it, its laminar flow soothing against your ears. The streets along are inhabited by the vassal families that serve your clan, or by other lesser nobles that have moved here and there throughout the times. 

The estate can be seen once the bridge is crossed, marking the entrance onto Tamahashi property. Other than the bridge, the only path to or from the manor is a tiny pier on the other side of the land, serving as a backdoor of sorts on the waterway. 

The land can be thought of as an island of sorts, surrounded by only a few narrow currents that divide the earth and provide clean water for the nearby communities. The _Rukongai_ districts that are governed by these streams enjoy the simple luxury of having such a resource, as well as the security that comes from the enforcement of the Tamahashi Clan and its vassals.

―

Your clan can be largely described as a warlord family, with the Tamahashi Main House in the center and governing it. 

It also holds a not-so-secret secret.

It is entirely composed of _oni_ descent.

―

At the front gate, four uniformed men carrying _naginata_ polearms stand guard. As you exit the carriage with your chin held high, they salute you with respectful bows, and you acknowledge them with a wave of your hand. You step inside, with Shinobu following closely behind.

Carefully pruned trees and shrubs line the path leading to the _genkan_ entryway, paved by large, flat stepping stones. Stone lamps are placed at equal distance along the path to guide the way when darkness falls, and already the sun is beginning to set. It’s quite a lovely sight, as you recall.

Now that you think back about it, you really do miss it here.

“Dinner will be served shortly; would you like to refresh yourself before the meal, milady?” Shinobu asks thoughtfully, as awaiting handmaidens appear out of nowhere along your path to provide you with warm towels and remove your _haori_ overcoat. Your shoes are left by the steps, reminded only by the taller-than-usual ceilings above your head.

“No need, just take me to him,” you reply, referring to the Head, and hand your used towel to the last servant in line as they excuse themselves. _Better get it done and over with_. If you’re lucky, you might be able to return to your duties by the next day. You pause in your tracks and glance back at Shinobu. “You know where he is, I’m sure.”

The man looks at you softly with a glint of knowingness in his eyes. Compassion. _Pity_. He averts his gaze just as it meets yours. “Of course. Lord Sōbei is in the East Garden―please follow me.”

Although his instruction is to follow, you’re the one taking the lead as you’re still very much familiar with the environment. You stride through nostalgic corridors, past open and closed doors, and finally arrive at the East Garden.

There’s a small pond to the side, surrounded by rocks and small, pampered trees. Flowering shrubbery line the walls, and lush grass is everywhere else. Wooden boards serve as steps to a small landing next to the pond, where a tall silhouette stands, back facing you. You recognize it instantly.

“Lord Sōbei,” Shinobu greets, bowing.

Said man turns, his navy haori fluttering in a timely breeze. Long hair is pulled into a loose ponytail at the base of his neck and decorated with a pale green jade clasp. Bangs frame a handsome, gentle face, and a few stray hairs dancing in the wind gives him a casual flair. Dark eyes smile at you tenderly from behind circular frames, and removing one of his hands from his thin bamboo cane he extends it to you. 

“ _Brother_ ,” you greet, bowing slightly as well.

“My dear sister,” Sōbei says, ushering you to approach, and you do. “There’s no need for such formalities between you and me.” The two of you embrace, and he places a hand on your shoulder in comfort. The warmth reminds you of your days of youth. Days that are long gone. “How have you been? It’s been so long since you’ve returned here.” 

Almost a year, perhaps...

“Decent. Work is work,” you reply, and can’t help but smile up at him, eyes crinkling. You’re always glad to see your brother is in good shape. “And how is home? I haven’t seen mother yet.” 

Even though your father passed away when you were younger, your mother has proven herself more than capable of raising their two children among the expectations of nobility. Both you and your brother are very close to her.

Sōbei nods approvingly. “Everything is quite alright―nothing has really changed,” though for some reason you’re doubting that statement. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be here. “And mother is doing well, too. She must be guiding the servants to arrange your room for you right now, but we will see her at dinner.”

It’s expected that you’ll be spending the night―it’s rather unacceptable to send you back to the Kidō Corps barracks at this hour. Plus, now that you’re actually here, you’re quite looking forward to sharing some casual moments with your family. You exchange a few more words of chitchat before bringing up the topic that’s been on your mind the whole time: the reason why he’s summoned you’re here.

Playfully, Sōbei places a finger over his lips. “Not so eager, sister. Let’s leave the business talk until after dinner, yes?” 

_Business talk?_ So he _does_ mean business. Your brows furrow slightly as a heavy feeling finds itself in your heart, but there’s no use prying; your brother is both of higher status and higher discipline when it comes to secrets. It’s the way he’s trained―the way you were both trained. In the end, you only pout and nod in defeat, trying to put the thoughts behind yourself as you both resume talking about his new renovation plans for the gardens.

When time comes for dinner, the two of you move to the dining room. Although by typical standards there is no such thing as a room designated for eating, your family has been enjoying meals in one room long enough for it to be the norm. Your mother is already there, ordering the servants to place everything in _just_ the right place. She embraces you tightly when you show up.

“It’s lovely to see you, dear.” Her smile is radiant, more so than usual. 

Your mother, Lady _Yuna_ , looks beautiful as ever. Elegance is her language of choice, and is on full display with every little gesture―even as she tucks away a strand of loose hair. You’d consider yourself lucky to inherit even a fraction of her grace.

The sun sets and dinner is served, and you’re not surprised to see your favorite dishes set out. The attention that you receive in conversation with your family brings joy to your heart, and is especially appreciated seeing as you don’t return as often anymore. Both sides update each other on the state of affairs both in the home and outside, with your mother chittering particularly much about your extended family. 

The Tamahashi Clan is quite large, with numerous branch houses and vassal houses contained under its wing. In the back of your mind, you find it a bit strange for her to bring up the relatives and vassals over a rare dinner together, yet before you can inquire about it she had retreated from the room along with the meal set. 

The room’s population is suddenly reduced to you and your brother.

Sōbei smiles at you. Candlelight reflects from his glasses and you can’t see his eyes, so you shuffle from your seat on the floor from the side of the room to the center. From there, you see that the smile hasn’t quite reached his gaze.

“Are you enjoying your time in the Kidō Corps, sister?”

You are a bit taken aback by this; is it not obvious in the very fact that you’re happy spending your days in the barracks? You stare up at him, cautious. “Of course.”

“Do you not sometimes wish to… return home?” Before you can respond he shrugs his shoulders. “The life of nobility?”

Certainly, many would call you crazy for leaving behind such a comfortable and lavish environment to devote nearly all of your days to training, hard work, and potential danger. But you’re a free spirit with a destiny elsewhere that you’ll gladly fulfill.

That’s how women of the Tamahashi Clan have always been.

“The Kidō Corps suits me.” There’s a different kind of comfort in knowing that you’re your own boss, even if you’re a slacker sometimes. You feel the conversation is a bit odd, and add, “I’m fulfilling my purpose there.”

The smile on Sōbei’s face appears almost plastered. “You’re a Tamahashi Lady―you have purpose here, too.”

Is he trying to talk you into retirement? There’s no crisis at home, and you’re still so young and arguably at the peak of your career; it doesn’t make sense. Perplexion must be written on your face―you’ve never been very good at concealing your emotions in his eyes―because Sōbei immediately continues, “All ladies of your status have purpose―for the good of the clan.”

It all suddenly clicks together. The personal invitation; the glee in your mother’s smile; the talk of extended family and the clan… You grimace. 

“You want me to _marry_? Now?”

The last time marriage was brought up as a topic to you, it didn’t go so well, and you definitely don’t want to experience the humiliation a second time. The mere memories make you stick out your tongue. Though you’ve never outright said it, you’re _pretty_ certain you’ve conveyed your position on the matter. No wonder everyone is being so careful today.

Sōbei’s expression relaxes, as if relieved at your rather mild reaction. You almost roll your eyes―you’re casual, not _immature_ ―but you suppose it could have been a lot worse. So, you wave your hand in dismissal. “No thanks.”

“But you didn’t even hear my pitch yet.” Your brother practically whines, and it both sounds and looks uncomfortable from his position. The second-hand embarrassment gives you goosebumps. As if relishing in your discomfort, he leans forward in his seat, though it does nothing but look theatrical given the distance between you. “Don’t you at least want to know who it is?”

Your brows furrow slightly. Something feels off and you don’t like where this is going. “I’m not interested. Can I leave now?” You stand from your seat and turn to the doorway.

Sōbei raises an eyebrow. “Even if it’s _Kuchiki Byakuya?_ ”

You stop in your tracks and look at him incredulously. Annoyance bubbles under your skin. Is he mocking you? The mere name has been taboo for ages. Your brother looks so nonchalant in his seat, and you narrow your eyes, yet you can’t see through him. “Are you _joking?_ ”

“Would I joke about this kind of thing?” He says. You really can’t tell, actually, so he continues, “It’s not a joke, sister. We have been discussing the matter, and this is for the best of both our clans.”

A sneer leaves you. “And how did that work out the last time?” _You_ don’t even want to be reminded of the whole farce, let alone your brother. He doesn’t react however, but the mood is spoiled and you’re tired and just want to return to the barracks right this instant. Nothing of significance has come out of this trip, after all. “Tell mother I won’t be staying the night. Now, excuse me,” you say as you begin towards the exit.

Just then, the panes that make up the sidewalls slide aside, and as you turn you’re met with four uniform-garbed men with their palms facing you as they’re revealed. Your eyes widen in confusion. _What the hell?_ A split-second of hesitation is all it takes for bright ropes of spiritual energy to shoot out and wrap around your body. “What is the meaning of this?!” You steady your footing despite the impact, and your mind instantly clears.

Who do they take you for?

Yet despite your efforts to summon your own spiritual energy, your limbs are weak and your breath is hitched. The four men pull the ropes taut, forcing you down on your knees while you struggle against the bindings. Just when you feel the slightest give in the ropes, more guards enter the room to fortify the spell, making escape impossible in your condition. Disbelief and frustration floods over you.

Kidō runs in your blood. It is the livelihood of your clan.

Your thoughts are plagued by your incompetence; you are the strongest in your generation! No way these guards can land a single finger on you… Your gaze hardens.

The food! It was all a trap. 

“How low of you!” You hiss indignantly across the room, but as usual your brother is unbothered by your outburst. 

“I can’t have you going off and putting years of work to waste. This arrangement with the Kuchiki Clan must go through.” Sōbei stands and walks to you, posture authoritative. He is no longer addressing you as your sibling, but as the Head of Clan.

 _Years of work?_ You can’t fathom what he means. Don’t want to. Your mind is elsewhere. “Even after what he’s done to me? To us?” You plead empathy with Sōbei―he knows better than anyone else of your spite―but deep in your heart you know it’s no use. Just as well as he knows you, you know him. 

After all that you’ve both gone through, he is the last person in the world you would ever doubt, yet here you are. Betrayed.

The softness in his eyes gives you a glimpse of false hope. “What have you lost? Your pride? Has it all gotten to your head, sister?” His tone is gentle, but your heart sinks at his frigid words. 

Indeed, what’s the ego of one individual before the interest of the entire clan? He will always choose the clan over his sister―himself, even. You can’t say you blame him, though; had you been in his place, perhaps you would have made the same decision. 

But you won’t agree to it―your honor does not allow you to bend to such an outrageous affair!

“If you think I’ll just give you a nod, you’re dead wrong,” you say through gritted teeth. If it’s a fight he wants, it’s a fight he will get.

“Oh, I know.” He smiles down at you. “You _will_ marry Kuchiki Byakuya, one way or another.” Then, he turns to Shinobu, who has been waiting outside the doorway. “Pass on the message: The Kidō Corps Commander is feeling unwell and will not be returning to her duties until further notice.” Sōbei glances back at you one last time to catch the unmovable defiance in your eyes. 

But he’ll have all the time in the world to break your will, in the comfort of your own home. 

“And I hope she recovers from her ailments soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmm i wonder what could have happened in the past???
> 
> sorry reader you keep getting destroyed even though you're head of kido kek
> 
> on the bright side byakuya is definitely in the next one!


	6. Edelweiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -headcanon intensifies-
> 
> you're not in this one lol this chapter's gotten long enough already dammit

\- Devotion -

Byakuya’s return to the Kuchiki manor is almost met immediately with inquiries from the clan’s vassals, as usual. The Head of Clan isn’t an empty title by any means, and throughout the ages he’s grown familiar and rather comfortable with his myriad of duties. For the most part, at least.

After reviewing the schedule for the upcoming ritual celebrations and resolving a land-use disagreement, he sits outside his office to enjoy a brief moment of peace with a cup of tea. Next to him is an elderly gentleman,  _ Elder Ietomo _ , who has been a strong hand aiding in overseeing the clan’s operations since Lord  _ Kuchiki Ginrei _ had assumed the title of the Clan Head.

A most trustworthy subordinate.

“This summer has been chillier than past years,” the old man says as he pours more tea. The servants have been dismissed upon his arrival, leaving the conversation private. His voice is soft, almost overcome by a timely breeze to prove his point. 

Byakuya says nothing.

All is silent for a short while, and the quiet is broken again by the elder as he stares into the garden before them. “The committee wishes to meet with you soon, milord.” 

This catches Byakuya’s attention. The committee is composed of the most influential vassals and elders of the Kuchiki Clan, and while individually they are responsible for carrying out most of his tasks, it is quite rare that they meet him as a collective. In fact, the number of times he’s met all of them together can be counted on one hand, and each time has been a turning point in his life. He averts his gaze from the wilting cherry blossom tree in the garden to focus on his companion. 

As if not noticing, Elder Ietomo continues to look ahead. “It is concerned with your personal affairs.”

“... My personal affairs?” Byakuya doesn’t know whether he should be surprised. It’s been many years since Hisana’s passing, and without an heir to his position the clan is bound to get anxious eventually. He just didn’t think it would be so soon.

Or maybe he simply wished it could be later. Much, much later.

“I have no intentions for marriage at this time,” he says plainly.

But Elder Ietomo will have none of it―and neither will the committee. He pushes his spectacles up the bridge of his nose as he speaks, “Perhaps we may be so impudent to make a recommendation?” 

The elder sounds like he’s speaking on their behalf, and Byakuya realizes that the committee must have already reached an agreement without his own consultation. It displeases him, but he is at least somewhat grateful that Elder Ietomo has come to discuss with him ahead of time, whether it be the intent of the committee or not. This is better than to be caught off-guard in public.

The older man turns to face his superior, expression calm. “The Lady of the Tamahashi Clan is yet unwed. It would be wise to use this opportunity to mend our clan’s relationship with them.”

The Lady of the Tamahashi Clan. Byakuya remembers her―how could he not? Without ever having met the Lady in person, he’d broken off their age-old engagement to marry Hisana decades ago. That was the first time he’d met the committee in opposition, and it was brutal. The Tamahashi Clan did not take the dissolution well, and the consequence of his decision is simple: a long-lasting grudge that ensues to this day. It certainly hasn’t made the Kuchiki Clan’s life easy since then.

He was young and naive back then, and had certainly severely underestimated the Lady’s prestige, thus the extent of the damage he’d caused. In hindsight, he should have known better, and most definitely could have handled the matter better, too. It comes as no shock that his clan is eager to repair the connection. 

It’s his own price to pay.

Yes, objectively and without considering emotions, it is absolutely correct to move forward with the arrangement. However…

“Is this an advocacy for the Tamahashi Clan?” Byakuya’s suspicion isn’t unjustified; the committee’s unison is peculiar, to put it mildly. From the way he sees it, there must have been some sort of communication between the vassals of the two sides. He should be at least slightly vigilant that his subordinates haven’t all been bought out by another clan. It’s his only excuse.

Elder Ietomo smiles. “We would all be relieved to establish an alliance with them. It’s what your father wanted for you, too.”

Byakuya doesn’t remember very much about his parents―they passed away honorably when he was quite young. It’s not the first time he’s heard that the arrangement dated back to when they were still alive, but that was all after he’d met Hisana. It didn’t matter to him then, but evidently the Kuchiki Clan figured it would now. And they may be right.

He gets to his feet and turns to his office. Elder Ietomo seems taken aback by this, and turns around to face the back of his superior. Urgency shows in his voice as he speaks, “Will you undertake the proposal, milord?”

Instead of replying, Byakuya remains quiet and pauses shortly. He’s not yet sure how he feels about the engagement, even if it’s the right thing to do with all things considered. Perhaps he just needs some time to digest it all.

The clan can’t afford to give the time, however. “How long will you allow the bitterness to persist?” Bowing and pressing his forehead against the wooden floor, as if acutely aware of having stepped over the boundaries yet unrelenting, the elder continues, “I plead you to think of the clan, milord! Please make the just decision...”

Byakuya suppresses a frown, but his shoulders are a little tense. He steps into his office and closes his eyes. Deep inside, he doesn’t want to remarry. Hasn’t felt the need to. And after experiencing what he could only describe as the love of his life, he’s convinced that it’s all he could ever need in his romantic history. His life now is just fine; managing the clan, leading his division, training his sister―he can do it all alone. Even with the trouble that the Tamahashi Clan has been making for him, he’s pulled through all these years, no?

But those are only his personal opinions―worthless before the cold judgement of the clan.  _ Just fine _ is not good enough. It’s unacceptable that he remains spouseless― _ without heir _ . Elder Ietomo’s final uttering said enough: there is only one correct, just decision. The underlying message is just as clear, reminding him that his previous ones had been wrong. 

As if their vehement opposition hadn’t been enough indication.

He knows what his clan wants, and that they mean the best for him. The stubborn part of him just doesn’t want to admit that they’re right.

―

On the tiny table in the corner is a picture frame. The photo captures Hisana’s delicate beauty perfectly. Her soft gaze and tender smile shine through the glass and straight into his heart. As if she was still here with him. His fingers brush over the image, picturing running them through her sweet-scented hair. Trying to remember.

He can’t live in an illusion forever. The clan will not allow him to.

―

Byakuya resumes work at his desk. Moments later, he is interrupted by footsteps at the doorway.

“ _ Brother _ .”

He lifts his eyes from the paperwork that he’s just begun, gaze settling on the small, kneeling figure just outside his office.

“ _ Rukia _ ,” Byakuya greets, watching as the girl raises her head. Ever-so modest, ever-so respectful, even though she isn’t born into aristocracy. “Is there something you need?”

Rukia swallows. She’s still rather nervous around her noble brother that pretty much  _ fell from the sky _ into her life, and understandably so. “May I travel to Rukongai tomorrow? It is for training.”

Byakuya doesn’t really like the idea of having her run off to the streets, let alone for training purposes. Rukongai can be quite dangerous, what with unruly Souls and Hollows appearing unexpectedly, and he’s made a promise to Hisana to keep her sister safe from harm. But, alas, she is a shinigami, after all. He holds on to his sigh and sets down his brush. “Will you be accompanied?”

Rukia’s eyes light up.  _ She looks just like  _ her. “Yes! I will be going with Vice-Captain  _ Shiba Kaien _ . We expect to return before nightfall.” It’s been a few years since her adoption, and she’s pretty much figured out how to properly make requests to her brother: have answers ready for the ‘Who? What? Where? When? How? Why?’ Works like a charm every time.

Her responses are satisfactory. “Very well.” When Rukia lingers hesitantly, Byakuya notices. “Is there anything else?”

Her gaze briefly darts to the side, down the corridor. “I saw Elder Ietomo leave just now… shall I see him off?”

The elder’s words reverberate in Byakuya’s mind once more as his eyes are filled with her, and a chilling draft makes itself known down his back as realization sets in.  _ One mistake. Two mistakes _ . He cannot forget them. If allowing Hisana’s marriage was the Kuchiki Clan’s leniency, then Rukia’s adoption was leverage. A  _ favor _ .

And favors must be paid back. 

There is no universe where he  _ can _ reject the clan’s arrangement. Those are the rules. And there is perhaps nothing more righteous than agreeing to a predestined fate that is just as righteous as its intent. He has to set an example. He must.

“It is not of your concern,” Byakuya replies coldly. Cold not towards Rukia, but to himself. She appears shaken regardless, and his innards contort in guilt.  _ Don’t look like that. I didn’t mean to _ . He can’t bring himself to say those words to her. Instead, they sink in his stomach and rot, turning to bile in his mouth as he regards her with a frigidness that he can’t quite control.

He must be a terrible brother.

“M-my apologies. Please excuse me,” Rukia says in a small voice as she quickly retreats, vanishing from his sight like a spooked child.

Byakuya’s head hurts. He wants to rest. Wants to hide away in his illusions where no clan, no marriage, and no inner demons can trouble him. Hide away with Hisana.

Hide away alone.

But duty yanks him back from the center of his downward spiral, and he remembers his promise. His promise to the clan, his promise to Hisana, and his promise at his parents’ grave.

He can’t fail them.

That is his final decision.

―

The meeting with the committee was rather peaceful. Clearly, the vassals had shown up in full preparation for a battle of words and wits against their Head of Clan and bracing for the worst, especially after Elder Ietomo’s apparently-fruitless return, but Byakuya had surprised them, pleasantly, with a mild reception to the idea. The only sign of struggle had been questions on the Tamahashi Lady’s status and legitimacy, and the validity of the arrangement.

They were ready to let loose.

“Tamahashi Sōbei is delighted with the discussion going forward; this is a most opportune time to establish an alliance.”

“The Lady has never been wed, that much is confirmed.”

“It is said that she has devoted her time to her clan and the military―”

“A most noble and dutiful Lady, she is. Milord, did you know that she is Commander of the Kidō Corps?”

The Kidō Corps?

Byakuya’s thoughts briefly drift to that woman he’d met weeks earlier―she is from the Kidō Corps, is she not? For a moment he wonders what’s become of her―whether she’d been reprimanded for what those men sought her for―but what’s he doing, thinking of some other woman when he’s about to get married to one? But to have trained such a brash and cheeky subordinate… he can’t quite imagine how well this Tamahashi Lady must be managing her division.

From there, the meeting essentially devolved into madness, from answering his concerns to praising how perfect a pair the Lady and he would make (even though he’s quite certain  _ none _ of these people have ever met her in person). A few of the elders even began to draft up potential wedding dates with good fortune as early as next month, and that’s when Byakuya knew he had to put his foot down.

“We shall resume the discussion of details at a later date. I am certain that the Tamahashi Clan would like to offer their own opinions for consideration as well.” That shut them up real good. Byakuya sighs. It feels surreal to have this conversation in the first place―to accept reality. “I have a request to make to the Tamahashi Clan. Elder Ietomo,” he pauses to address the older man who is sitting closest to him. Elder Ietomo looks absolutely ecstatic as he picks up his brush to write down the message. “I wish to meet the Head of the Tamahashi Clan, Tamahashi Sōbei, in person to discuss the advancement of this arrangement. Additionally,” he glances across the meeting room to the vassals present. 

They are all eagerly waiting for him to continue, without a single glimpse of objection to his requests. Indeed, they have reached their goal of mending the broken bond that he’s guilty of―what more could they want from him?

But  _ he _ needs a little leeway. Some confirmation.

“Prior to any further proceedings, I wish to meet Lady Tamahashi in person, as well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't found the glitch then it doesn't exist top kek


	7. Phlox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long y'all, but i haven't abandoned! there's some mentions of characters from other bleach-related works that some consider non-canon (anime-only, novel-only, etc.) but i thought it would be fun so yolo

\- Agreement -

You want to be dramatic and say that the last few days have been torture, but the only thing that could be considered grilling was your brother’s daily visits to see if you’ve changed your mind. At some point he would lecture you about your duties and honor, _blah blah blah_ , but you’ve proven to be annoyingly steadfast in your rejection of the marriage. Many such meetings have ended in him waving his sleeve in frustration and leaving you without a second glance―in fact, you think that _you’re_ beginning to turn this into torture for _him_.

A victory, no matter how small, is a victory nonetheless.

Your smug smile is wiped from your face when you see your mother approach the porch where you sit, and you rise to your feet to greet her. Her handmaids place a few dishes of snacks on the tiny table between you as you both sit.

“I hope you’re resting alright,” your mother says. 

You shrug. “As well as I can be, I guess.” You laugh dryly and wave a hand, showing her the cuff around your wrist. Made of _sekkiseki_ , the same stone as the walls enclosing Seireitei, the cuffs restrict flow of your spiritual energy, rendering it nigh impossible for you to use your superior talent in Kidō to break free of your situation. Of course, your movement remains free, and had you _really_ wanted to escape the Tamahashi manor there are certainly other options―only not very peaceful ones.

Her gaze is somewhat somber. “Don’t hold a grudge against your brother; he’s only doing what he believes is the best for you.”

You’re not naive enough to be illusioned that your mother hadn’t played a part in all this―after all, she was the one preparing dinner that day―but you mentally applaud her choice to place your brother’s favor above her own. Unity is what ensured your survival to this day. You’re sure she knows that you know, too. So, you lean back a little in your seat and relax.

“So you’ll tell me the same things he’s been for the past days?” You raise an eyebrow and cross your arms. “I really don’t see how marrying the source of all my damaged reputation is ‘the best for me.’”

A calm smile returns to your mother’s face. “You believe I came to regurgitate his words? Your brother is a smart man, but he really doesn’t know how to speak to women properly.” Something changes in her gaze, and subconsciously your back straightens. Your mother always has the best advice, evident in her handling of the clan when your brother was young. “I know you are hurt by what happened to your original engagement, but you’ve never had a chance to heal.”

You admit she’s right, but you’re not sure you want to heal. _Not in this way_ , at least. 

Lady Yuna pours tea and continues, “And until you heal, the clan will hurt.” Shame resurfaces in your gut, and you feel your blood thicken. 

Throughout your entire upbringing, regardless of everything else that happened, the importance of your birth was preached to every soul in the Tamahashi Clan: the long-awaited daughter for centuries, the one destined to return former glory to the clan. The engagement cancellation was a rude awakening to remind you of your insignificance to everyone else. A laughing stock. An _imposter_. Perhaps you once believed that leaving the noble life behind you to focus on your military achievements would be good enough to redeem your character, and you’ve certainly done an excellent job, but now it’s clear that the clan isn’t done with you quite yet. 

You close your eyes briefly. You never wished for any praise nor pity, but the pain was real. 

Is still real. 

Your mother’s voice is soft and soothing like a whisper as she touches your hand. “They don’t hurt because of you, my dear. They hurt _with_ you. They feel the injustice as much as you do, and this is your time to end it.”

You frown. “But why should I― _we_ ―be the ones to give in when the Kuchiki is at fault?” And that’s where your brain is locked down. You’re not unreasonable; you simply can’t fathom the reasoning.

“Giving in? We are not giving in to anything―if anything, we are gaining access to their clan.” There is a muted sinisterness that seeps from her tone, and you suddenly feel a chill creep up your spine. Yet her smile remains warm and comforting, like a hot blade fresh out of the forge, pressing into the rot of your wound to dig up the thorn beneath.

Yes, you remember that vulnerability. You remember how it was taken advantage of, and you would rather burn in hell than to let it happen again.

“Don’t you want retribution for what happened? Don’t you want to mend your image? A Tamahashi Lady is strong and steadfast, so you will tear through all obstacles with courage. Do not allow weakness into your heart. Show them the wrong in their ways with triumph through your own.”

For your clan, and for yourself.

―

The manor’s North garden is much less of an open area than its East counterpart. Tall maples dominate the sky with still-green leaves, and in the lower air willows weep into the quiet streams that carve the earth. It’s the best location to seek shade on a hot summer day, though by winter it would appear almost desolate.

Many good memories reside here, as do you.

Across the _Go_ board before you Sōbei contemplates his next move. You look out onto the terrace, where your plants remain carefully tended to, even in your constant absence. 

_Click_. “So, you have decided?” He asks. You glance back to see him fixated on the board. Even an amateur like you can instantly see it’s a horrible move, just like his previous ones. It’s clear that neither of you have your mind on the game. It’s all a mess, really, and you suppose it could be a suitable metaphor for the situation at hand. 

For the briefest moment you contemplate straight-up lying and declare you’re having an affair in the military―perhaps with the good-looking stranger you’d had that annoying exchange with, but regardless of how irked you had been your good nature decides against dragging an innocent into your feud. 

“I’m giving it _thought_.” You choose not to look at him as you respond, providing yourself an extra second to consider your next words. You don’t like it, but your mother’s words resonated with you. It’s pointless to run. Perhaps Sōbei thinks now that your noble character has finally shown itself in his presence, though you certainly can’t have him believing he can push you further into whatever hand he’s playing. You’d rather know what you’re getting into but your brother is tricky; who knows what trap might lie ahead? In the end, you play your turn―an attack―and decide it shall be his turn to fill the silence.

“Well, it’s good that you are. You will soon realize that this arrangement is the best of all prospects.”

You beg to differ. Surely not _all_ honorable men have died off of this plane of existence? “Why did you choose Kuchiki Byakuya, of all men? If you want an alliance with another Great Noble House, you could just marry me off to _Tsunayashiro Tokinada_ ,” you reply airily.

Sōbei’s eye twitches as he nearly smashes his piece into the board. “I would rather die than allow that pig to lay a finger on you.”

Fair enough. “ _Yūshirō_ , then.”

“I don’t think Lady _Yoruichi_ would be very fond of the idea of you marrying her younger brother.”

“No longer a Lady,” you correct, though the point is made. You’re not particularly interested in the idea of marrying a teen, either. You place your move. “So any other nobleman. You know, there are plenty of excellent and unmarried men in the Gotei 13.”

“Your marriage is not selecting produce.” Sōbei sighs deeply. “You are my only baby sister, and the Lady of the Tamahashi Clan; you deserve only the best.” You barely open your mouth to retort with ‘ _And a man with the foresight of Lord Kuchiki is?!’_ when he adds, “The best is what father chose for you. All other things aside, Kuchiki Byakuya does possess superior status, capability, and character.”

You roll your eyes. _So it_ is _selecting produce_ . “I think I will decide that for myself.” Your brother raises an eyebrow at your statement. You make your play, white stone clicking crisply against the lacquered wood, and look at him sharply. You’re quite sure the game is over. “Before my final decision, I want to meet him. _Alone_.”

Sōbei’s eyes widen, though the surprise is soon replaced by suspicion. Assessing whether you’re up to no good. Tauntingly, you play with the sekkiseki bead clasp in your hair: a token worn by members of the Main House meant to constrict the high spiritual energy inherited from oni blood. As much as you would _love_ to give Byakuya a piece of your mind, you’re far more diplomatic than stupid. _Didn’t see that one coming, did ya?_ You feel rather proud of your victory, and regard your brother almost smugly. 

Then, it’s your turn to be caught off-guard by a chuckle erupting from his lips. “Maybe you’re truly made for each other.” You really have no idea what he means, and stare at him blankly. Sōbei’s smile mirrors your previously-smug gaze. “Just a few days ago, he’d made the same request as you.”

He lies. He must be. You narrow your eyes and clench your jaws, but your brother betrays nothing. You’re _nothing_ like that man―if anything, you’re _better_ , and you’re going to prove it. “Hmpf!” Without another word, you rise to your feet and march away, leaving Sōbei to clean up the game by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally i wanted to post this and ch.8 as one chapter, and then it got to 4k words and tbh even proofreading became a chore... kek


	8. Interlude I

\- Kin -

Sōbei looks down at the board in thought. You had been so absorbed in your attacks that you’d failed to see the flaw in your defenses. A victory for you on the surface alone. He places down a single black tile and immediately the tides are turned. 

“You’re too naive yet, dear sister.” A soft, tender smile. His victory. “But we are family―my victory is your victory; your loss is my loss.” The smile sours and his gaze hardens. 

“What you’ve lost, I will take back for you.”


	9. Daffodil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, the meeting! i had my fun with this, hehe
> 
> ooc galore beware (?)

\- New Beginning -

To say you’re not anxious on the day of the meeting would be a lie, even though you continue to tell yourself that there’s no good reason to be. The bustling state of the Tamahashi Manor isn’t helping, either. Since before sunrise, it seemed the whole estate was deployed to put everything in  _ perfect order _ , as your mother commanded. Even your normally more-than-spacious bedroom currently must have over twenty handmaids rushing to tend to your appearance.

If this is preparation for a  _ preliminary  _ meeting, you don’t even want to think about what a potential wedding would look like. It makes you push the idea of marriage even further away in your mind, even just to avoid all the headache. The stuffed room only makes it worse.

You’re beginning to think this meeting is a mistake.

A maid rushes into your room, adding to the chaos. “Lord Kuchiki has arrived!”

“We must hurry!” Lady Yuna exclaims, and you immediately feel the cinch on your obi tighten, nearly making you choke on a breath. “Dear, your makeup…”

“Mother, I’m not getting married  _ yet _ .” You can’t believe you have to remind her of this. Paint on your face? What would be the point of this meeting? You wouldn’t even recognize yourself, let alone Byakuya in the future― _ halt! _ You’re  _ not _ getting married yet!

After some more ‘final adjustments’ that must have taken forever, your mother finally decides that you look presentable, and reveals you to the floor-length mirror. You must admit, you look absolutely  _ regal _ in the overly-complex  _ furisode _ , and it really puts you in the mood to talk down on someone. The multitude of pins and danglies in your hair makes you look pristine yet not over-the-top―an occasion reserved for the wedding ceremony, you presume. Makeup is on-point and minimal, with a swipe of bright red eyeliner that truly makes it impossible to forget the color of your eyes.

_ I look damn fine _ .

Your self-indulgent moment is quickly forgotten as your horde begins marching you towards the main hall in the center of the manor, reminding you of what’s to come. What do you say to Byakuya? Should you act cold or friendly? Not too friendly, perhaps―you don’t want to give the impression that you’ve somehow  _ forgotten _ the absolute outrage of your cancelled engagement. Or, even worse,  _ forgiven! _ What if he’s rude? Should you call in your brother to send him on his way or do the  _ honors  _ yourself?

Countless scenarios and scripts play in your head along the way and by the end you feel that the walk hadn’t been long enough, yet somehow upon reaching the doorway you don’t trip over your hem to make a fool out of yourself like some rom-com cliché.

“Lady Tamahashi has arrived,” a handmaid in the lead announces from the porch, curling in on herself as she kneels and bows on your behalf.

“Just in time.” You hear your brother’s voice from inside. “Enter.”

As the screens slide open you take a deep breath, lift your sleeves level to your eyes in courtesy, and shuffle inside with tiny footsteps that your mother reiterated you  _ must _ employ. “Brother,” you greet, curtsying to the center of the room where you know he’s sitting despite not being able to look just yet. The corner of your eye catches a shadow sitting ahead to your right, and after a flash of a mental brawl you curtsy in that direction as well. “Lord Kuchiki.”

You can’t even imagine what your expression must look like when you finally lower your stiffening arms to take a first look at your suitor. All your recited speeches fly out of your mind as your brain just… shuts down.

Steel eyes catch your gaze and for a moment you could swear you see your petrified reflection in them, though you very quickly realize that it is merely his own shock showing through. Even with the signature  _ kenseikan _ styling his hair and silver scarf draped over his shoulders, you’d recognize that handsome―yet very punchable―face anywhere. 

Yes, without a doubt, you’ve met this man before.

Clearly, Kuchiki Byakuya realizes this too.

The two of you lock gazes for what feels like eternity, and by some strange compelling force neither of you speaks a word. You just… stare.

Sōbei, annoyingly, appears utterly amused by the situation. “My, it seems like you’ve already met―I suppose that’s only natural, given you are both high-ranking officers. That saves me the effort of introductions. Sister, please sit.” He turns to you, and you break out of your trance and obey with gratitude. In your seat, you manage to recover, and when you finally collect enough brain cells to look across at Byakuya again his expression has returned to emotionlessness.

You really don’t want to admit it, but your brother had a point: there is an uncanny agreement between both your behaviors. 

“I understand you wished to meet each other first-hand―I shall leave you both to it, then. I will be back shortly, but please feel at ease to request any assistance, Lord Kuchiki.” You must also admit that he has a most  _ incredible _ sense of social awareness as he immediately gets to his feet to leave you to drown in the awkwardness. Yes,  _ truly _ the pinnacle of big-brotherhood. Your slightly-frustrated look of silence is completely disregarded as Sōbei smiles at you. “ _ Do _ take care of our guest while I am away.”

Byakuya remains silent as he watches it all unfold before his eyes. You’re not certain what you were expecting, but even after your brother has escaped he appears unmoved. Frankly, if it wasn’t for his reaction that could only be described as  _ stupefied _ you might have thought this whole arrangement―the previous meetings under disguise, in particular―is a farce. A cruel joke of some sort. Reality puts a little bit of ease back into you, and somehow it’s relieving to see a somewhat familiar face, even if you don’t like it.

You let out a breath and get comfortable in your seat despite your outfit, peering at him through slitted, evaluating eyes. “Well, this is a surprise.” 

“Indeed.” Byakuya doesn’t seem particularly inclined to speak to you. Maybe he’s yet unconvinced that everything is just a coincidence, but you really can’t tell what he’s thinking. 

So, you decide to take matters into your own hands.

“Let’s cut to the chase, then. It’s pretty obvious that neither of us want this marriage; I suggest we part ways and never see each other ever again.”

You’d once believed that your proposal would be considered preposterous, but the man doesn’t look surprised at all. Rather, his lack of any reaction tells you that he must have been expecting it.  _ Good _ . That means you’re both on the same page.

“That is not true. I am in favor of this arrangement.”

You raise an eyebrow and nearly snort at his response. “I don’t believe that for a second.” You can’t help it: words simply spurt out of you―no more point in wearing a mask of some dainty fair maiden before him. You’re pretty certain that you’ve already previously displayed yourself at your most unladylike, anyway.

Byakuya’s exhalation is audible as he blinks, eyes shut for a moment too long, suggesting hesitation. He then gazes straight at you, unmovable as stone. “Yes, I  _ want  _ this marriage.”

“You’re sure you won’t change your mind?” You’re basically taunting him at this point, but if anything you’ve decided that he deserves it. What did he expect? You pretending that the damage he’d caused doesn’t exist? A  _ friendly _ verbal reminder is a small price for all the humiliation you’d endured.

You notice a break in his expression. The tiniest narrowing of his eyes. “Will you be doing this often?”

You shrug. “That was the last time. Just making sure.” It was worth a try, though now you see that apparently you’re the only one who had doubts about this whole thing. Plus, Byakuya seems totally determined to go through with the marriage, so you doubt you can convince him otherwise.  _ No matter _ , you’ve had enough days to kind of get comfortable to the idea. Granted, a familiar face is unexpected, but you smooth out your attitude and settle back into the persona you’ve crafted for yourself: neutral, detached, but absolutely in control. You’re marrying for his  _ name _ , not  _ him _ , after all. 

“If I am to become your wife,”  _ Gods, that sounds weird _ , “you must agree to three terms.” Before he can reply―an objection, surely―you hold up a hand. “Don’t worry, they will not interfere with your duty or morals.” When he merely stares at you in silence you take it as a sign to continue. “One: you shall not speak or act in a way to undermine my reputation.” 

Byakuya’s gaze grows somewhat annoyed. “I thought you said  _ that _ was the last time.”

You send him a cheeky grin in reply. “What? I thought of these rules long ago.”  _ Long ago _ being a few days in advance, but you digress. “Two: you shall allow me my personal freedom.” No reaction. “Three: you shall consult my opinion on all major matters.”

He raises a brow. “And what do  _ major matters _ constitute?”

A good question that you have a sufficient answer prepared for. “Anything that the Head Lady of the Kuchiki Clan should be aware of.” You add an innocent smile. “And of course, I shall reciprocate the same.”

There’s a pause of silence between you two as he contemplates your conditions, and perhaps shall realize that the final rule certainly would give you much more influence over his clan than him over yours, but that’s in fine print and only on paper―a brawl for control would be much more complicated in real life. Perhaps he shall consider himself steadfast enough to resist whatever change you might try to impart on the Kuchiki Clan, and you’re completely fine with that. You’ve already accepted this duty as a battle to be won, and where’s the fun without a challenge? 

Byakuya finally shows satisfaction to your terms as he meets your gaze again. “Very well.” He pauses again, “I have one to add, as well.” Unexpected, but not surprising―it seems you’ve met your match. You gesture for him to continue, so he does, “I have an adopted younger sister, Rukia. You shall treat her with the same respect as you would your own.”

As your own sister? Intriguing, you would have thought that he would demand better treatment as a husband before asking for a sister’s favor from you―one’s a blood bond and the other is, well, a husband. This certainly makes you curious about this Kuchiki Rukia, but that can come later; she’s not at the Tamahashi Manor as far as you’re concerned, but you’ll meet her eventually.

Taking notice of your quietness, perhaps as hesitation, Byakuya adds, “She is well-disciplined and humble. You need not concern yourself about her conduct.”

“You’re putting quite a heavy burden on her; my expectations for a sibling are high,” you half-joke. Both Sōbei and you have many involvements in the arts and socialisation―before you ran off to do your own thing away from the clan, anyway―but truth is you’re not sure what you’d be like as an older sister. Perhaps it’s a chance to find out.

Byakuya’s eyes shut briefly, a sight you find rather serene. “All the better for her own good.”

Despite what you’ve observed of the man thus far―cold, reserved, nearly devoid of humor―you sense from him a great amount of unspoken care for this younger girl. It feels… delicate. You pursue the topic no further, but it does bring a smile to your face. “Fine. But since I don’t really have anything equal to that, it’s only fair I get one more rule to establish.” You’re not about to give freebies.

“And what would that be?”

You take a moment to think, but nothing in particular comes up. At the present, you’re mostly concerned with your own reputation and well-being if you’re to legitimately marry into the Kuchiki Clan, so you decide to set it aside. “I don’t know yet, but I’ll let you know when it comes to me.”

“You will not be making unreasonable demands,” Byakuya states flatly.

_ Like hell _ . You shrug. “As long as you’re not. So it’s settled, then.”

“I suppose it is acceptable.”

“Will you swear it on your honor?”

He looks at you, clearly finding your repetition of his previous fault irritating. You meet his frustration with the same calm, innocent smile―one that you realize, in a rare moment of lucidity, must be identical to that of your brother, and at last truly understand how disgustingly powerful it is. A sigh leaves him, tinged with the slightest of helplessness that makes your smile widen. “I swear it on my honor.”

“Good. I will leave it to you to declare this news to my brother,” you say, awaiting Sōbei’s return. 

You have to admit, this all went smoother than expected. Though, granted, you didn’t exactly expect to be meeting the same stone-faced man again across the discussion. At the end of the day, whether he upholds his side of the bargain remains to be observed, but if his character is even half as respectable as your brother made him out to be, perhaps you won’t have much to worry about.

Byakuya’s gaze has found something more interesting than yours: a teacup, as he brings it to his thin lips. A thin wisp of steam rises before his face, and with the beautiful scenery painted on the screens that surround the room there is something quite poetic about the setup. You silently admire the view, all the while immersing yourself in the surrealism of the situation.

Two strangers only several weeks ago, both meeting while unaware of their promised hand to the other. Both discussing and agreeing to a once-broken vow like it’s child’s play―as if it doesn’t concern them. Both putting their blind faith in the other.

Are you really going to marry this man?

_ Really? _

What will your life become?

Or, rather, what will you make of your life from there?

Perhaps Byakuya is asking himself the same questions.


End file.
